


Happy Trails To You

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (the prompt left no other options), Anal, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, Coming Untouched, Crack and Smut, Crack-ish, Destiel mentioned, Dirty Talk, Dom-ish!Gabriel, Fluff and Humor, Food Play, Gift Fic, Grace as lube, Grace kink/play, M/M, Movie References Abound, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Switch!Gabriel, Traumatized Dean Winchester, needy!Sam, switch!sam, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Gabriel loves to surprise Sam with a special evening every 4 months on a certain day to celebrate a very momentous occasion. This time is a bit different from all the others.





	Happy Trails To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/gifts).



> This is a bday fic for GabrielLives who gave me a prompt a while back for Happy Trails/Gabriel so I figured I would finally write some Sabriel porn with out a third person involved. Hope u love it hun and happy you day!  
> This also fills my Sabriel square for SPNKINKBINGO2019.  
> p.s., i was not expecting Sam to be such a needy bottom, but there ya have it. ;p

****

**June 14th, 2019**

"Did...did you make a happy trail outta whipped cream?"

Sam had walked into his room after his shower to find Gabriel spread out on his bed, naked. His eyes trailed over the Archangel, widening in puzzlement as he took in the path of creamy dessert topping leading down to his half-hard cock.

"Heya, Sugar."

"Gabe", Sam crossed the room, towel wrapped loosely around his waist and stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes darkening as he stared down at his lover. He nodded over at the items set up on his bedside table, "what's the occasion this time?"

"Aw, Sammykins you wound me. I thought you would know by now; it's been 12 years and four months since we first met. Y'know, the day before the first time you tried to kill me?"

Sam let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Mm, I should've guessed. Gabriel, are you really gonna do this three times a year? Most couples only celebrate the day of, not every four months."

"Yeah, well I've got a lot of lost time to make up for. Besides, if you think this is something, wait till you see what I have planned for November."

Sam looked at him in confusion for a second, realization crossing his face as understanding sunk in.

"Ah, the day you turned me into a car..."

"Close. I was referring more to when you found out who I really was. Anyways, you gonna stand there talking all night, or are we gonna celebrate? We have the bunker to ourselves for a few hours, I wanna see how loud I can make you come."

Sam uttered a soft growl and let the towel resting on his hips drop to the floor as he joined Gabriel on the mattress. He climbed up to the head of the bed, leaning over the Archangel carefully to avoid mussing the line of whipped cream that started at his navel. The hunters lust-darkened eyes flicked down at the silly creation and back up to meet Gabriel's.

"I'm surprised you didn't use those cherries over there as nipples, Gabe, it's a very you thing to do."

Gabriel snorted and swatted at him playfully.

"Do I look like Chris Evans to you?"

"Well, I was thinking more Varsity Blues, less Not Another Teen Movie, but if it's any consolation, I'd pick you over Chris any day."

"Pfft, you'd choose me over 'America's Ass'? Yeah, right."

"Who needs America's Ass, when you've got Heaven's Dick in your bed?"

Sam smirked down at the shorter man and swooped in for a kiss, swallowing the blonde's laughter. He could still taste a hint of tart cherry that lingered on the Angel's tongue and deepened the kiss, letting himself get lost in the moment. When he finally needed to come up for air, he settled for trailing a line of nips and pecks along Gabriel's jaw and down his neck.

"Sam...fuck. Wanted you all day, Sammy."

"You know I want you all the time, right? Fuck, if I'd known you had something special planned, I would have urged our brothers out the door hours ago."

Sam worked his way down Gabriel's neck, kissing over the newly developed muscles his pecs were gaining from the past few months of hunting with the Winchesters. He loved the sounds he was able to draw from the man beneath him as he drew a nipple between his lips.

"Mm, fuck. That mouth'll be the death of me."

Sam gave the nipple a tug before lifting his head to look up at Gabriel, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"This mouth is just getting started."

He made his way down Gabriel's body, stopping here and there to suck or lick at a sensitive spot, drawing out moans of pleasure. Sam crawled down the bed, settling himself between the Archangel's legs, his lips hovering over Gabriel's navel. He placed a couple soft kisses to the skin around it; he was glad that even with his Grace back to full strength, and all the extra working out he got fighting by their side, Gabriel's stomach had remained the same. It had taken a bit of convincing to get him to agree not to use his Grace to get rid of it. Sam liked how human it made him seem, this supposed flaw. He enjoyed the soft warmth of it when they laid in bed wrapped around each other, the way he could grip on to it when he pushed into Gabriel, his legs wrapped around the hunters waist. He never wasted an opportunity to appreciate this specific part of the Angel. To reassure him he was perfect just the way he was.

"Sam..."

"Patience, Gabriel."

Sam nipped softly at the blonde's stomach and finally turned his attention to the trail of whipped cream that ended just above the base of his cock. He lapped at the sugary path, eyes flicking up to watch Gabriel's head fall back against the pillows, a low groan escaping his lips as Sam licked his way closer to the Angel's aching erection.

"Fuck, Sam, please."

Sam chuckled softly against Gabriel's skin, taking his time to enjoy each inch of soft skin that was covered with the sweet treat. When he reached the end of the trail, he breathed over the wet path his tongue had left behind, delighting in the way muscles twitched below the skin in reaction to his sinful torture.

" _Sam_ ," Gabriel whined. "Please, Sam."

Sam relented and moved lower, his mouth hovering right where he knew Gabriel wanted it most. He licked teasingly at the tip of Gabriel's cock, smirking up at the Archangel when he hissed in pleasure. Sam slid his lips down over Gabriel's hard cock, his hand wrapping around what his mouth couldn't reach at the limiting angle.

"Fuck, Sammy. Feels so good."

Gabriel carded a hand through Sam's hair, fingers threading through chocolate locks, holding him in place as he bucked shallowly into the hunter's mouth. He loved that mouth, the way those lips felt wrapped around him. The way that tongue swirled over his skin and soothed over the sting left behind by nipping teeth. No one he had ever met in all his existence could give head like Sam Winchester.

"Oh shit, Sam. Fuck." Gabriel moaned as Sam bobbed up and down on him, straining to hold back. He tightened his grip on Sam's hair, urging him to still. "Slow down, Sam. I'm too close."

Sam pulled off of Gabriel's cock, swiping his tongue over the head to lap up the bead of pre-come that had collected there. He crawled back up Gabriel's body, ducking down to kiss him deeply.

"Fuck, Gabe. Need you, want you in me tonight. Been thinking about your cock filling me up all fucking day."

He looked down at Gabriel, his reflection swimming in lust-blown pupils. Gabriel growled and suddenly flipped them over, his strength making it easy to maneuver the oversized brunette beneath him. Straddling Sam's hips, he sat up on his knees. He grinned wickedly, head tilted in that birdlike manner Angels often adopted when contemplating something.

"You know, I'm starting to rethink the whole cherry idea. I mean, they are just sitting there, waiting to be used."

"Don't you dare; if you're not Chris Evans, then I most certainly am not Ali Larter."

Gabriel grumbled in mock disappointment, reaching over and grabbing a single cherry from the bowl on the bedside table and popping it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, watching Sam squirm beneath him as he got impatient. Swallowing, he ground down on Sam, giving the hunter some much needed friction against his hard cock.

As Sam moaned and bucked up against Gabriel, the Archangel finally relented and slid down him, spreading Sam’s legs and settling between them. Taking the hunter in hand, he placed a teasing lap around the head of his aching cock.

“Tit for tat, Sammy”, Gabriel muttered in response to his needy whine.

“Dammit Gabe, I don’t even need head right now. Just prep me already.”

“The Samster’s turning down head? You _are_ desperate, aren’t you?”

Gabriel chuckled and flipped Sam over, manhandling him onto his hands and knees. Sam shivered as the Angel positioned him; it was one of the best perks of having a celestial being as a lover, he loved knowing that, strong as he was, he could be overpowered at any moment. Gabriel’s shows of strength could get him hard in half a second.

Sam was startled out of his thoughts when he felt the warmth of Gabriel’s tongue circling over the tight ring muscle.

“Oh fuck, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smirked against Sam’s ass, his tongue lapping at the puckered hole and easing its way in slowly. He moaned against the hunter, Sam pushing back as he shuddered at the vibrations. Gabriel grabbed at his hips, fingers digging in tight and holding him in place as he worked his tongue in and out of the slowly loosening muscle.

“Shit, oh fuck, Gabe. Fuck, baby, that’s it, shit, that feels good. That...oh shit!”

Coolness replaced warmth as Gabriel sent a tendril of Grace along the path his tongue had just taken. Pulling his head up to place soft kisses along Sam’s spine, Gabriel eased a finger into his loosened hole, thrusting slowly into him.

“Fuck, yeah...more. Need more, please, Gabriel”, Sam panted, quickly becoming a needy wreck beneath the Angel’s ministrations and pushing back against his hand.

“Shit, Sugar, I love it when you beg for me. Sound so beautiful when you get like this.”

Gabriel teased him a minute longer before slowly added a second finger, working him open as his Grace lubed the way. Sam keened in pleasure as Gabriel sped up his thrusts, fingertips brushing lightly against his prostate and sending sparks along the hunter’s spine.

“Gabe, fuck, ‘m...I’m ready. Please, Gabriel, please, fuck me. Need you, now.”  

Sam began to ride Gabriel’s fingers in earnest, angling himself so that on the upthrust, the tip of his leaking cock brushed against the bed, giving himself an added bit of friction in his desperate search for relief.

“Shh, I’ve got you sweetheart. I got you.” Gabriel eased his fingers out of Sam’s slicked hole and pulled back on his Grace. “How do you want me Sam, hmm? You’ve been such a good boy tonight, tell me what you want.”

Sam thrust his ass up in the air, slumping his head and shoulders against the mattress in the position he knew would allow him to feel every delicious inch of Gabriel’s thick cock as it stretched him.

“Just like this, baby. Don’t hold back Gabe, wanna feel you fill me up and split me open on that huge fucking cock.”

“Oh I love it when you talk dirty, Sam. Want to hear all that filth running through your head when I fuck this sweet ass.”

Gabriel slicked himself up and slowly slid into Sam, letting out a low groan as he felt the tight heat enveloping his aching cock. He stilled once he bottomed out, giving the hunter time to adjust. He ran a hand along Sam’s back, letting his touch soothe him as Sam moaned at the feeling of being stuffed full.

“Fuck, oh _fuck_ Gabe. Move, fuck, please baby, need you to move.”

“So tight, Sammykins, fuck. Damn, you’re so fucking beautiful like this, so needy for me.” Gabriel slid out to just the tip and thrust back in, groaning loudly as Sam cried out in pleasure. “Want me to fuck you fast ‘n hard, Sugar? Hmm, want me to pound this beautiful ass into the mattress, leave you walking funny for a couple days? That what you want, sweetheart?”

“Oh fuck, yes. Shit, baby, please, harder...fuck.”

Sam pushed back against Gabriel as the Archangel set a steady pace, his hands gripping tight at the brunette’s hips as he thrust into him. Sam reached a hand under himself, aching for than just the slight scrape of the comforter against his cock, but quickly found his hands pinned above head, Gabriel’s Grace holding them in place.

“Not this time Sam. Want you to come just like this, think you can do that for me Sammy? Can you be a good boy and come on just my cock?”

Sam moaned at the thrill he felt at Gabriel’s words and thrust back against him, meeting him stroke for stroke.

“Shit, yes Gabe. Oh fuck, make me come, baby, wanna be good for you.” Sam let his mind focus on the feeling of Gabriel’s cock stretching him, filling him up like no one else ever had. “Fuck, Gabriel, fuck me harder. Wanna feel you for days, fill me up baby, please.”

Each snap of Gabriel’s hips against his ass sent the tip of his cock brushing against fabric, sending his need for release spiraling higher. Gabriel gripped tighter at his hips, slamming into him as he chased his release.

“Fuck, Sam. Such a good boy. So fucking tight, gonna me come so hard, Sugar. Love this sweet fucking ass. Oh shit, like it was made just to be fucked by me.” Gabriel’s pace stuttered as he felt himself getting close, his climax barreling toward him as he tried to get Sam right there with him. “Never gonna let you go, sweetheart. Fuck, I’m close...need you to come for me Sam. Be a good boy and come for me, shit, so good.”

Sam sped up his thrusts, fucking himself on Gabriel’s cock and moaning out each time he brushed against the bed. He was so close, he just needed one last...something...to push him over the edge. He tugged at his hands, still bound in place by Gabriel’s Grace.  
“Kiss me, Gabe. Please, baby, let me move.”

Gabriel released the hunter and was caught by surprise when Sam reached back and guided his head down to him, Sam’s neck twisting just enough to press his lips to the Archangel’s jaw as he pushed back against him.

“Fuck, yeah. Feels so good, Gabriel. So close, fuck baby, I’m so close. Come with me, please, Gabe. Need to feel you come.”

Sam’s pleading trailed off into one word epithets of lust and moans of pleasure as the Angel kissed at any patch of skin he could reach, fingers tugging at his long locks as Gabriel pushed them both to the edge, the new angle allowing Gabriel to reach that sweet spot inside him with every thrust.

“Come for me, Sam. So perfect for me, my good boy, always so perfect.” Gabriel’s words of praise ghosted over Sam, giving him just that extra rush of desire he needed to push him over the precipice he had been teetering on. “Fuck, that’s it, Sugar.”

“Gabe. Fuck...so, oh shit, so good. Ah fuck, yes, shit! Gabriel…!”

“My good boy, fucking perfect Sam. Shit, so fucking tight, fuck...gonna come, Sammy, gonna...ah fuck… _Sam_!”

Gabriel’s grip tightened as he spilled into Sam, his shouts of ecstasy turning into unintelligible rambling smattered with Enochian. He kept rocking into Sam, the hunter gripping at the back of his neck as they rode out their orgasms. Gabriel peppered him with kisses, praise tumbling from his lips like honey.

“Fuck, Sam, you were so good for me, sweetheart. So perfect, my sweet Sammy. Love you so much.”

Sam moaned and arched back against him, his arms trembling as he struggled to stay upright.

“Oh, Gabriel, fuck, I love you too. Fuck, that felt so good. I love feeling you-”

A sudden pounding on the door startled them out of their orgasmic haze, the pair of them collapsing onto the bed in a heap.

“Sam, if the two of you are quite finished, maybe you could knock it the fuck off!” Dean’s voice bellowed through the room, a twinge of mortified disgust lacing his words. “Y’know, at least when Cas and I decide to get freaky, we have the decency to soundproof our room, you could at least return the favor.”

Sam barked out a laugh and buried his quickly reddening face in the pillows as Gabriel eased himself out of the younger hunter. The Archangel mojo'd them clean and quickly covered Sam with a blanket before crossing the room and throwing the door open to face Dean in all his glory.

"Ah, jeez, dude! Pants, we've talked about this, never leave the room naked!"

"Aw, jealous your baby brother got the _hot_ Angel of the bunch?"

"Yeah, right." Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked at a random spot over Gabriel's head. "Next time, can you just soundproof the room so I don't have to hear all of...that."

"All of 'that' wouldn't have been overheard if the two of you had stayed out like you were supposed to. What's the matter, Dean, couldn't wait another hour before coming back for your own slice of Angel food cake?"

Gabriel smirked at the seasoned hunter, the sound of laughter trickling out from the room behind him. Dean scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering once again why he bothered to put up with the nuisance that was his brother's boyfriend.

"Shut up, Sam. Just...ugh, just keep it quiet, would you? Now, if you don't mind, I've gotta go scrub the image of", he gestured vaguely at Gabriel, "this, outta my head."

Gabriel chuckled as Dean walked back down the hallway, closing the door and snapping his fingers to contain any further noises they might make that night. He promptly joined Sam under the covers and snuggled into him. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest.

"It's a shame our evening got cut short."

"Oh?" Gabriel looked up at Sam, slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, we never got around to using the chocolate syrup", Sam responded wistfully, nodding his head over at the bedside table.

"Well, there's always plenty of time for that later. For now, let's just bask in what's left of the glow we had before we were so rudely interrupted, hmm?"

Sam burrowed further under the covers, tugging the ex-trickster with him and did just that. Gabriel didn't need turnaround time, but he was always content to stay there, wrapped around his hunter, as Sam recharged his batteries. The eons of time that had passed before he met Sam paled in comparison to the life he had now.

"I love you, Sam'', he whispered, lips pressed to the brunette's temple.

Sam snuggled in closer to him, eyes slowly drooping shut.

"Mm, love you too, Gabriel. Never gonna let you go again, no matter who, or what, I have to face to keep you here with me."


End file.
